The Fresh Prince of Devon
Jay Ryan Carter Jay Ryan Carter is a young Tory and heir to the Throne of Devon. He is the Fresh Prince of the Devon Clan and also their military general. His early life was difficult as he was an Autist and therefore hated by many and loved by few. In the film's timeline Jay Ryan Carter is alive and still working for Hitler. He has a noted rivalry with his younger bastard brother Dylan Grant who is considered to be a member of the now dead Higgins Clan. Early Life Jay Ryan Carter was a lonely child, who struggled to find friends on account of his Autism. Luckily for Jay Ryan Carter the Devon clan was rich and he was able to live as a comfortable and privileged child, with access to the PCMR. While Jay was never popular he did have a small group of close friends within his father's court, these were Callum, Euan and the fabled Brett. Perhaps the defining moment of Jay Ryan Carter's childhood was on his 16th birthday where he had called his friends to a middle-class get together in Devon Town. The festivities were exuberant and they even had orange juice in champagne glasses and Asian taxi drivers ready to be abused. However JRC's 16th birthday took a dark turn as his temporary Court Jester Brett suggested that Jay's mother was in fact Sarah Connor from the popular (but not quite as popular as NaziBroZ) film series ''Terminator. ''Upon hearing the distasteful joke JRC began to weep and commanded his guard captain Callum to execute Brett on the spot. Though his Northern Bride Lauren begged him to spare Brett, JRC was furious and continued with the tragic execution, via hugging. Later in life, just before JRC's 17th birthday, he was appointed as the Military General of the Devon Clan. He felt a great desire to impress his father and prove his strength. In order to do this he declared war on the Higgins Clan and planned to crush them underfoot. As the day of the first battle approached JRC grew fearful, he considered that he may not be strong enough to defeat the legendary warrior Jack Higgins. JRC needed a way to gather more power so he turned to the Occult. He consulted with his court wizard Linford who told him of a sacrificial process to please Allah and grant him power. JRC would need to forge a great sword, from the finest Dewlimite and Doritallum. After forging the sword JRC would have to drive through the heart of his wife, Lauren, in order to have a heroic spirit be reborn within him. JRC felt little compassion for his long suffering wife and commanded Euan his master of coin to source the minerals, preferably from Farmfoods because money was kind of tight. On the day of his 17th birthday he commanded Callum to bring his wife to his chambers. Once she arrived JRC drove the sword through her heart and felt a great rush of power, it was true, the heroic spirit of John Cena had been reborn within him. Though his wife had passed and her soul had been taken by one of Allah's many concubine demons, JRC finally felt strong enough to go cause trouble in Jack's neighbourhood. Callum and Euan fled shortly after the death of Lauren as both had seen how cruel the Fresh Prince could be. Callum went on to eventually work at the Calais Checkpoint. Euan pursued his long lost love EXPUNGED, but was killed in battle by Jay Carroll. The Slaughter of the Higgins Clan Three days after John Cena had been reborn within him, Jay Ryan Carter marched his troops into the Higgins Clan's lands. Scorching fields and razing holds in one fell swoop, the attack on the Higgins Clan was legendary. It was not until they reached the capital of the Higgins' Lands that JRC encountered trouble. The Capital, known as FaZe Town, was incredibly well defended by a group of Campers with Ghost Pro. Jay's army began to fall one by one to Intervention shots and unbelievable 360 no-scopes. Jay Ryan Carter was fearful and began to cry. The heroic spirit of John Cena was disgusted by Jay's weakness and freed himself of his host. Jay now weak and alone saw Jack Higgins riding out of the gates to meet him. Jay began laughing hysterically as Jack rode out to him. "You fucking retard!" Were the very words Jay screamed as Jack heard the sound of cataclysm behind him. As Jack turned he saw the Shaq-Tailed-Fox burning FaZe Town to the ground. Jack ran to fight the beast allowing Jay Ryan Carter to escape to Devon. Jack defeated the Shaq-Tailed-Fox and it was sealed within him. JRC was still considered victorious as no one was aware of Jack's survival. Copypasta A copypasta was inspired by Jay's victory at the battle. It goes like this: In west Devonshire born and raised on his manor estate is where he spent most of his days. Chilling out fox hunting relaxing all cool and shooting some pheasants outside of private school, there was a couple ruffians, they were up to no good, started making trouble in Jay's neighbourhood, he got in one little duel and his mum got scared and said 'Your moving with your Auntie and Uncle in Manchester.' Category:Character